The Sun That Rises At Dawn (A Joke Fanfic)
The Sun That Rises At Dawn Ello, This is Searing's new joke fanfic. It will be totally random, and hopefully hilarious! Prologue Smelly spread his orange wings. He was an exiled SkyWing, never to return to the Sky Kingdom. He was exiled for being too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I guess Queen Ruby hates ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. So Smelly flew into the sunrise, flying east. He ran into a MudWing named Spaghetti. She was the color of a rusty meatball. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. Chapter Three "( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)" said Smelly. Spaghetti responded with a meme. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. "You're so hypnotizing Could you be the devil Could you be an angel Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing They say be afraid You're not like the others Futuristic lover Different DNA They don't understand you Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch are foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Your so supersonic Wanna feel your powers Stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic Every move is magic Your from a whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch are foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial There is this transcendental On another level Boy, you're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wave length And be there when you vibrate For you I'll risk it all, all Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien Your touch are foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Boy, you're an alien Your touch are foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial," Spaghetti sang. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. The two dragons flew towards the NightWing village in the rain forest. Chapter Two Smelly landed with a crunch of the leaves around him. "Shh," hushed Spaghetti. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. Spaghetti landed next to him, much quieter. They crept along the rain forest floor. Suddenly, They ran into a NightWing named Poopeater. Poopeater farted, then he let the MudWing and the SkyWing to the NightWing village. The village was swarming with SHREK. Giant ugly ogre faces everywhere. Moonwatcher was there. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. Spaghetti walked over and sang the song of the spaghetti people (extraterrestrial by katy perry) to the NightWing queen, Queen Glory. The queen didn't like that song, so Spaghetti was banned from the rain forest. Poopeater had this ༼◉Д◕༽ expression on his face the whole time. "Ooo, it's bout to get turned up in here," screamed Smelly. (thats my catch phrase I'm not joking) "( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)" said Poopeater. One of the giant ogre faces came up and gave a lecture. "A opinion with out pi is just an onion," one of the many SHREK faces said. Then the SHREK face floated away. Smelly had never thought of it that way. How many layers do onions have? Poopeater farted. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. "That on''ion ''better get on''out," ''Poopeater screamed. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. "That was a terrible pun," said Smelly. There was a MEME! Chapter One The meme was named Ear. oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ear was dancing to the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ness of Smelly. My rl dog is SQUEEEEEEEEEE. Yawn I'm bored so I'm typing random ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sandwich. That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. One of the SHREK faces ate Ear. Ear was ded. Smelly and Poopeater left the rain forest to look for Spaghetti. Chapter Boom They found Spaghetti like ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ). That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. The gang flew to the Sand Kingdom. A cactus chased them down. Smelly was nearly ooooooooooooed. The cactus died. One SHREK face had followed them. "We ate tables," said the SHREK face. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" said Poopeater. "He seat-belt," continued the SHREK face. The ugly ogre face then did a somersault. Underwear The end Wait no, you can't spell business without sin. Now the end. That made Smelly very (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. Note From Searing, The Author You guys can make pages and use the characters of Smelly, Spaghetti, and Poopeater. Just give credit to me for their original design. Also keep some of the things from the story in each character, like that Poopeater farts a lot or that Spaghetti is obsessed with Extraterrestrial by Katy Perry. The most important thing is that everything causes this: That made Smelly (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง. Add yourself here when you take a character: * Smelly was taken by _________ * Spaghetti was taken by ________ * Poopeater was taken by ________ Enjoy your characters/sonas/OCs, whatever you want to call them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings)